Insomniac
by princesscharming101
Summary: Joey knew he should be getting some sleep, like Yugi and the others were no doubt doing. But he just couldn’t. He felt like there was some unfinished business he needed to attend to. For the life of him, Though, he couldn’t remember what. Fluff! Oneshot..


_A/N: This one-shot takes place right before the battle city finals, after the whole Noah thing is over, when Mai's still trapped in the shadow realm by Marik. And yes, I know I spelled "Tea's" name wrong but I LIKE IT BETTER THIS WAY! And nobody can stop me, because I'm the author! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that reminds me… disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters... and also know that this story is a product of late-night maniacal writing, so I'd like to apologise ahead of time if some parts don't make sense to the fully funtioning human mind... anywho, please READ AND REVIEW!!!_

* * *

Joey knew he shouldn't be out this late the night before a duel. Kaiba's pilot had announced earlier that they were only one day away from the Battle City finals destination, where the dueling would commence immediately. So Joey knew he should be getting some sleep, like Yugi and the others were no doubt doing. But he couldn't sleep. He felt like there was some unfinished business he needed to attend to. For the life of him, though,he couldn't remember what.

So he had to content himself with wandering aimlessly about Kaiba's stinkin' blimp, frustrated and wide awake. His first subconscious thoughts led him to the kitchen. Oh yeah, he was hungry. Maybe that was what was botherin' him. So he proceeded to make himself a grilled cheese sandwich, in honor of the cheesiness of this whole tournament. He even laughed maniacally as he mooshed his sizzling sandwich deeper into the pan, pretending it was Kaiba's face. TAKE THAT, SUCKER!

Eating a sandwich had never been more rewarding. He sloshed down some milk straight from the carton to finish it off, enjoying his secret rule-breaking immensely. He screwed the lid back on with gusto and sat back in his chair, waiting for drowsiness to overcome him, now that his forgotten need had been met. He got bored after about five minutes and opened his eyes. Nope, it must not be hunger keepin' him awake. Sighing dramatically, he stood up, cleaned his dishes, and put them away. There was no need to be an impolite guest, even if he did hate his host's guts. He glanced at the standard microwave clock on his way out. Man, 12:30 already? He better figure out what was keepin' him up, and soon!

He wandered out of the kitchen and strolled down the quiet, empty hallways, whistling softly to himself. Nobody was awake but him. Of course nobody's awake, you dimwit! Everyone else has more sense than you! He thought miserably to himself. Something important was nagging at the back of his mind. If only he could figure out what!

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he completely failed to notice where his feet took him. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a familiar door. Mai's bedroom. Whoa, whoa, whoa, he just needed to stop right there! It wasn't right, goin' into a lady's room in the middle of the night. Who knew what people would think! Not that he would ever do anything… he found himself scratching the back of his head and grinning apologetically at the inanimate door. He steeled himself to walk away, mechanically turning from the metal door.

Suddenly, memories of Mai came flooding to his brain. They played like a film reel through his mind. He saw Mai's tough demeanor as she introduced herself on the way to Duelist Kingdom. He saw her playfulness as she helped him and Yugi out, time and time again, all the while denying that she wanted their friendship. He saw her eyes soften as she handed him the handkerchief that contained the card he needed to save Serenity. She was really saving him, just when he was ready to give up.

She was always saving him, cheering him on, giving him strength when nobody else could. How could she have done so much for him, and he couldn't even do the same? How come he couldn't stop Marik's attack? He was so useless! He stopped walking and slammed his fist on the side of the hallway. He needed to see her face again, even if it was improper, damnit! He whirled around and strode purposefully back to her bedroom door, not caring if anyone saw.

He pushed the button that opened the automatic door and looked cautiously inside. Nobody was there, save Mai's sleeping form. Someone, probably Taia, had switched on a bedside lamp, and it cast a peaceful glow upon Mai's unconscious face. Joey's heart melted at the sight of her, and his knees felt weak. He managed to stagger to her bedside before collapsing in the tired chair that stood there.

He felt his eyes well up with tears as he looked on, drinking in the sight of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, even when her face was screwed up in pain, as it had been the last time he'd seen her. The way her blonde hair curled around her face was almost angelic, but there was something wrong with the picture. Something was missing. The bright spark of life, the fiery passion that he'd… well; there was really no denying it now… that he'd fallen in love with was gone, trapped in the shadow realm.

Behind their lids, her eyes zoomed back and forth, as if she were having a nightmare. He supposed that what she was going through was worse, no doubt. He shuddered at the thought of the hidden horrors that waited Mai in the place he could never rescue her from. Unless… unless he beat Marik in a duel, of course. "I will beat Marik for you, Mai. I will rescue you, because I can't stand the thought of living without you. I will never let you slip away again, Mai, and that's a promise." He whispered quietly.

She shivered, as if in response to his vow, and he leaned over to pull up the covers, worried that she might be cold. He lingered, hovering over her, wanting to do something but worried about whether it was appropriate. He sighed as he made a decision. Screw the rules, this is more important, he thought as he kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. For some reason this seemed to relax her. He felt her once–frantic heartbeat slow to an almost healthy pace. She seemed to subconsciously curl into him, as if this embrace was what she needed most. Well, if it was what Mai needed, Joey would be happy to do it.

However, after a while of holding her like this, he was starting to get uncomfortable. So he did the only thing a sane man could do–he kicked off his shoes and slid on top of the bed, holding her through the covers. She contoured to his shape, their bodies fitting together perfectly. He looked down at her and saw her face turn into the determined mask she always had while she was dueling. As he held her, with his lips still on her forehead, his heart swelled with pride. This woman was strong, even when surrounded by her worst nightmares. He only hoped that he could be the man she deserved.

Suddenly, he was dead tired. He drifted peacefully off to sleep, smiling now that he knew he'd found what he'd been searching for all night.

* * *

_A/N: Okie Dokie, Artichokie, so you've finished my story! woot! But unfortunately, you are now required to review.... please? seriously, you have no idea how much reviews motivate me... whether it's critisism or praise, i love getting feedback from my readers!!! so thank you, and GO REVIEW!!! _

_now!_

_HAH! caught you leaving without reviewing, you cheeky monkey... nice try! now GO REVIEW!!!_


End file.
